


Crush

by GeeHeart



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Band, Dom/sub, Don't Judge Me, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Rape Recovery, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeHeart/pseuds/GeeHeart
Summary: 2d, the new 6th grader in an American school, has a crush on Murdoc, the English rude 8th grader. (feminine 2d)





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy. I always wanted to read a story like this, and i remember my writing teacher saying if you want read a book that's in your head that's not made yet. You must make it. I tried my best, I'm not the best writer. But i really hope you like. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF THERE'RE TYPOS! Also you're a true gangsta if you read this note.

2D and Murdoc. Two names that have been heard around school a lot. 2d was a 6th grader, new to the American school, and had a crush on 8th grader Murdoc. He didn’t know much about him. Just that he called him faceache around his friends, and that he was the man of his dreams. 2d can remember the first time they talked to each other. It was something the school wanted 6th grade and 8th grade. Something about getting to know each other. Becoming the big brother/sister in the little 6th grader's lives. “Little.” 2d said to himself, he hated that word, he wanted to be as tall as the models on tv.  
2d stood at 5’5 but wanted to be as tall as Tyra. “Now, little 6th graders, go to your big brother/sister.” 2d was searched for a slightly taller, green man by the name of Murdoc Niccals. As soon as he saw him, he ran to him and bumped into him. “ ‘m s-sorry.” 2d apologised smoothing Murdoc’s clothes even though it was barely ruined. “Watch where you’re going faceache!” Murdoc snapped. Tears were brewing in 2d’s black eyes. “I-I jus’ wanted t-ta ask if ya wanted to be my b-big brother.” 2d tried to hold it together, but just see his crush mad at him made him want to cry. “Faceache, stop that. I’ll be your big brother, just stop crying.” 2d shook his head and wiped his eyes. Murdoc took his hand and walked him to the room where they all had to go into. He sat 2d down, then sat down himself. He looked at the Doe-eyed, blue haired boy. The tear stained on his cheek. Murdoc got up and grab some tissue to bring to him. 2d took it was wiped his face. He looked shocked when he saw the blue eye-shadow and mascara on the tissue, but didn’t fuss. “I’m sorry love, I didn’t mean to make you cry. I just don’t like when people bump into me.” 2d shook his head again and saw Murdoc move his chair to sit next to 2d. Murdoc put his arm around 2d shoulder, and 2d started blushing redder than a tomato. “Um, how old are you?”...

The rest was awkwardness. That’s because he was scared to say anything thing. It's like when Murdoc was by 2d, he’ll have butterflies in his stomach. It was lunch time, and 2d saw the post of the dance in the hallways. ‘Girls ask guys!’ it said. Well, 2d considered himself as a girl. He may not use the pronouns, but he does dress up in girly clothes when he felt like it. He got excited. He couldn’t wait to try on that red poofy dress his mum made him, but he had to go through hard part of this. And that asking Murdoc to the dance.


	2. Asking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read to find out

Murdoc was in the basement of the school. He was there because he knew a certain someone was going to be there. He saw the poster about the dance, and even though it said: “Girls ask guys.” He still felt like 2d would be too nervous to say something. “Murdoc?” Murdoc heard 2d’s voice from the door of the basement. “Ah, 2d, sit. I need to talk to you.” 2d had an uneasy look to him. He was nervous.  
What did Murdoc want to talk about? He thought. He sat down in the seat, and Murdoc took his hand. “So.. You heard ‘bout the school dance, right?” 2d nodded “Yes, ‘nd I’ll love ta go, but don’t ‘ave anyone to go wif.” 2d looked down, and Murdoc lifted his head and looked into 2d’s dark orbs. “That’s why I’m here, love, will you go to the dance with me?” 2d screamed, the cover his mouth with a smile underneath. Murdoc heart pounding. He was scared if he made a mistake until 2d said,”Yes, I’ll love ta go wif you, but ain’t I supposed ta ask you.” Murdoc put 2d in his lap, and wipe a piece of blue hair out his eye.  
“All you have to do is look pretty.” 2d look up at him and smiled. Then hid his face into Murdoc’s neck. Then they heard the bell ring for the end of lunch. Murdoc pushed 2d off his lap and ran to the door. His turn and said, “See you at the dance.” And left 2d on the floor with a toothy grin. “Murdoc.” he whispered to himself.  
Yup 2d was struck by cupid, and everyone knew that. They also knew who it was because the one person he told can’t keep secrets. He knew he should’ve told Noodle when he had the chance to, but he told loud mouth Paula.  
2d got up and walked to his classroom, it was writing, all they do in there is writing in their journal about anything. 2d arrived at the door and saw the teacher at the door. “Stuart, you’re here, why are you late?” He saw the angry in her eyes. He looked at the clock and saw he was only a minute late. “I’m only a minute late.”  
“A minute late towards knowledge. Now go in, and no talking.” 2d sighed and went to his seat by Noodle. He saw her drawing something in her journal. It was a turtle holding a knife. He said hey to her, and opened his journal. He wrote about everything. Mostly about Murdoc, and the dance. Then the bell rung again. “It’s time to go class. Now you guys do have to go home, but you have to get the h-e double hockey sticks out of here.” the teacher said, and everyone ran. 2d walked out instead. Hoping to see Murdoc, and he did. He was at 2d’s locker putting something in it. 2d walked fast to his locker trying to get to his locker before Murdoc left, but he was too slow. He opened up the locker, and a ticket fell out for the dance. 2d smiled that toothy smile, grab his jacket, and walked out of the school with a pep in his step. He couldn’t wait to tell his mum about his wonderful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, it's about to be a posting spree. So look out for that.


	3. shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read to find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler btw

“Ma, ma guess wot!” 2d hopped into the front seat of his mum car. “What honey?” Rachel looks at 2d for a second then put her eyes back on the road. “Well.. there’s a dance an’ this boy named Murdoc to want to take me.” “And whatcha say?” his mum responded back, hoping that her son said yes. She heard about this Murdoc so much. Murdoc this, and Murdoc that. Murdoc everything! She loved that her son had a crush, but she’s kind of getting tired of hearing Murdoc’s name every night. “Of course I said yes. Ma, I need da dress, an’ I was wondering if you still had that red puffy dress.” Rachel mentally cursed herself out. She sold that dress a month ago. “Um... Well, I sold the dress. But I have this beautiful dark red dress that you’ll really like.” 2d was bummed out. He envisioned the red poofy dress his mother had him try on. “So when is this dance?” 2d’s mother ask. Shit, 2d thought, he didn’t check. But then he remembered that he had a ticket. He quickly grabbed the ticket and looked at the date. “May 3.,” he said and put the ticket back into his backpack. “That’s in 4 days. We need to go to the mall.” Rachel made a right sharp turn to the mall. This is going to be a fun day, 2d thought, maybe I can get an outfit to wear to school tomorrow.


	4. sold his soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read to find out

They had come back to their home from the mall. Rachel wanted to buy some makeup for 2d, and 2d got his outfit he wanted. “Thanks, ma, for everythin’.” Before his mum could repose, he kissed her cheek and ran upstairs to try on his outfit. It was short overalls with a white gold polka dot t-shirt and red converse. He also got a gold bow to put in his hair. He thought it looked wonderful. “I can’t wait for Murdoc to see.” He giggled and took off the outfit he had on, and put on a huge shirt with shorts. 2d’s head started to hurt, so he took some painkillers and went down stairs.  
His father was down there with another dude. 2d couldn’t make out his face, just knew that he had a long nose. “I need my money, Dave, and if I don’t get my money I’m gonna..” “Okay, let’s talk. But not in front of the kids.” 2d wondered what kid was his dad talking about. Was there a kid in there? Did his dad know he was near? “2d, come here!” Just to make it look like he walked far, he walked back. Then walked forward into their living room. And there he saw he, Murdoc, sitting by what looked like his dad. “Murdoc, why don’t you go with my son to his room. We need to talk about grown-up business.” 2d blushed, and wait for Murdoc to get up and follow him.  
They walk down a brightly lit hallway with yellow walls and family pictures stretched to the end of the hall. Wow, they must be really close with family. Murdoc thought they got closer and closer to 2d’s room. Until 2d turned left, and there they were 2d’s room, it was huge. The walls were purple with blue hearts, he had a walk-in closet, a big bed. Everything was huge, clean, and fancy. “It smells like chocolate,” Murdoc said walking around the room. He never saw a room so big before, well besides tv. “Eh, yea, I ‘ave a candle that smells like chocolate. If it’s making you hungry I can blow it-” “No, don’t” Murdoc interrupted, he saw 2d had a diary on his table stand. “Hey, faceache, can you get me some water?”  
Murdoc said staring down 2d’s diary. 2d immediately ran to the kitchen. He’ll do anything to get out of that room, he was a blushing mess in there. He ran down the long hallway, down the stairs. But stopped dead in his tracks, he heard his mum yell no. “No, he is not performing in front of drunk ol’ men, Dave!” “Ma'am, I promise you that he’ll be safe with me,” Murdoc’s dad interrupts,” He’ll sing for a couple of nights, and your debt would be paid.” Rachel looks at Dave, it looked like she was thinking about. “His painkillers would be free.” They wanted 2d to have the painkiller, but ever since the president’s ban on them. They had to go to Murdoc’s dad, which wasn’t easy. “Okay, but please keep him safe. Treat him like your own.” Now you know that was a bad thing to say. Especially to Sebastian. “Oh, yes, I’ll do that.” Sebastian smiled. 2d ran back to his room, he felt like his mum and dad just sold his soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprises, surprises.


	5. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read to find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I didn't want to say nothing but that. :)

Murdoc was deep into 2d’s diary, he knew everything. Knew about the time 2d fell and his two front teeth were gone, he knew about 2d got his 8 ball fracture, his dad’s job, he knew all 2d wanted for Christmas was his 2 front teeth and his eyeballs, and that fact that Murdoc was his crush. Murdoc cared for the younger one and would do anything for him. But would he tell 2d his feelings? No, he was scared of affection, of love at that. He never had love, never felt it. He didn’t know how to love. Yes, he like 2d. But didn’t want to tell him because he was afraid that he’ll mess it up.  
Murdoc heard quick footsteps, and quickly put diary back to where he found it. He stood up when 2d burst through the door, he was breathing heavy. “2d, Murdoc! Come downstairs!” 2d looked scared and started to shake. He remembers Murdoc saying something about his dad being abusive when the got to know each other but forgot until this very moment. “Shit shit shit.” 2d started pacing his room, a nervous wreck, he was. Murdoc was concerned until he heard his dad voice. “Murdoc, bring your ass down here! And bring your little friend too!” Murdoc looked at 2d, and held his hand. “Come on, love, they seem like they really need us downstairs.” 2d shook his head up and down and walked to the living room with Murdoc hand still in his hand.  
They let go of each other hand when they got down there. “Sweetheart, come here. We need to talk.” 2d mother sweet talked him over. 2d walked to his mother, and she put her arm over his shoulder and bend down. “Now, hon, you're going with this sweet man to sing to people. You like singing right, hon?” 2d shook his head yes. “Well, then this is perfect for you. I got you some clothes and your favourite shoe you like to wear.” Rachel pointed towards the blue sparkly dress on the couch with red converse. He had a ton of them. “Now, we love with all our hearts. Please know that.”  
Rachel kissed his cheek and hug him tight, and Dave picks up 2d and swung him around then kissed his cheek. “We love you, okay?” 2d smile “Okay.” and Dave set him down. 2d walk towards the blue sparkly dress, pick it up and went to the bathroom to put it on. Then he came out, put on his shoes and walk out his house with Murdoc and his dad. Their car was old and broke down with dents on the front bumper. The inside was worst, with stains and beer bottles on the floor. They all went in at the same time. Usually, Murdoc doesn’t sit in the back, but this time Murdoc wanted to make sure 2d was safe and okay. Sebastian chugged a pre-opened beer. “I-I do think you’re supposed to drink that while drivin’.” 2d said softly, but Sebastian could hear. “Shut up!” Sebastian yelled at him. 2d looked down, and Murdoc rubbed his back. The car started and the drove off to the pub. This is going to be a long night, both Murdoc and 2d thought.


	6. Not what I was expecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read to find out

They were right, It was a long ride. It was really just insults left and the right to 2d and Murdoc. One moment 2d fell asleep in Murdoc arms, but that was ruined by Sebastian yelling at 2d for sleeping. But they soon arrived at the pub. 2d was happy that the car ride was over, but he knew the yelling wouldn’t be over. They heard plenty of kids dancing, singing, and acting. But most were boo off and got bottles thrown at them. “You’re next. Now you’re singing’ A part of your world’, by that mermaid chick. Don’t fuck it up.”  
2d was nervous, but pretending to have confidence. He saw his mother do this when she was performing at the Grammys. “Do I look good?” 2d ask the both of them. “No, shithead, now get up there!” 2d look to Murdoc and saw that he was mouthing something. “You look wonderful, little one.” He mouthed before getting hit in the back of his head. 2d turn to the stage and took a deep breath then walked on. Sebastian whispered the song name in the piano player's ear, and the song started to play. “Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, The girl who has everything?”  
His voice might’ve not been the right sound for the song, but it was beautiful. No one in the crowd said a thing, they were in a trance. Murdoc was literally drooling. He never thought someone would ever make him this way. Sebastian was just thinking of all the money he could have for 2d and his son. Maybe they could be the starring kids in the talent show. Everyone in California would want to see them. “Yes..” He said smiling creepily. Sebastian walk to the director of the talent show and told her that Murdoc wasn’t going to perform. “When's it my turn, wouldn't I love? Love to explore that shore above? Out of the sea  
Wish I could be Part of that world.” 2d finished, and it was quiet for a second. Until everyone realised that 2d was finished, and clapped and cheered. The host walks on stage and said. “Well we know who won, give it up for Stuart Pot everyone.” Everyone gasp. Stuart Pot, son of famous actor and singer Dave and Rachel Pot. Well, what was he doing here? 2d walked off stage and was lifted by Murdoc. “Ah, 2d, you were amazing.” He swung 2d like his dad did to him earlier. He put him down and walked him to the car where his dad told him to wait. “Where’s your dad?” 2d asked ready to go home. “He’s probably getting the check.” Soon after Murdoc said that there his dad was running to the car with a smile on his face and the check in his hand. He unlocks the car, and they hoped in. “Can I go home now?” 2d asked laying on Murdoc shoulder. Sleepy as ever. “Home? Oh no no no. You’re coming with us to live in our basement.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I trick ya. Y'all thought that it was going to be fully fluff. NOPE! Only a couple of scenes. The next chapter would be in 1 or 2 weeks because I like to type my chapter in collections.


	7. Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read to find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get too mad at me because some sh*t is about to go down.

“The basement?” 2d questioned, “Dad, what do you mean the basement.” “Well, you little friend here got me a bigger check than I would get with you. So I thought maybe I can keep him our basement for performance.” 2d started to cry. Does this mean that couldn’t see his mum and dad again? “You c-can’t do that. My parents a-are famous, and people would notice me.” “Don’t you think I thought about that!?” Sebastian slapped 2d still driving. He was accurate too. 2d held his cheek and hid into Murdoc’s armpit, It stunk to high heavens, but it was the only comfort he had. “Don’t you dare talk to him like that.” Murdoc hissed at his dad. Murdoc’s dad pulled over and hit Murdoc so hard that it knocked him out. “Now, here's what’s going to happen. You’re going to be locked in the basement, and people will come down to watch you for 5 dollars. 10 for more fun.” Sebastian laughed evilly. 2d was shaking Murdoc, “Please, please wake up.” he whispers in his ear. Tear streaming fast down his cheek. 2d hugged his body and cried more. Not ready for the future ahead. Hours later, and the were getting closer to their house.  
“We’re getting closer to our house,” Sebastian said cheerfully, he sped up the speed to get there quicker. 2d’s eyes were all cried out. “2-2d?” Murdoc was waking up. ”Murdoc?” “2d are you okay?” 2d snugged up into Murdoc’s shoulder, “bafore, no, but now that ya’re awake. I’m feelin’ better.” Murdoc kissed the top of 2d’s head, they both didn’t want this to end. And Murdoc wanted to do something before his dad took 2d away. Murdoc grabbed 2d chin and pulled him to his face. “I’ve been wanting to do this since the first day I talked to you.” Murdoc whisper and kissed 2d. 2d put his arms around him. Murdoc breathed in 2d’s smell, chocolate just like his room. His lip wear soft and tasted like strawberry. Murdoc, on the other hand, smelled like nicotine and body odour, and his lips were chapped. But in some strange way he liked it.  
2d closed his eyes and Murdoc deepens the kiss, but then pulled back. “Murdoc why ya’-” “I like you… A lot, and I’m willing to love you. If you could teach me. I’ll try my best to get you out that basement, I promise.” Before 2d could say anything, he was pulled out of the car. And Murdoc was blindfolded by someone. “Murdoc!” that’s the only thing Murdoc heard until he was knocked out for the second time that day.  
2d was screaming, kicking, and crying. “Calm down,” Sebastian commanded him, and his hand over 2d’s mouth. All he heard was muffled screams. Sebastian unlocked the front door grabbing handcuffs from his room. He cuffed them around 2d’s wrist, and put a thick sock on his mouth and tied it tight around is his head. 2d gave up, he was tired and just wanted to fight tomorrow. Until he heard Sebastian talking to someone on the phone. “What you mean this is a bad idea… Hannibal, just drive the boy to the cabin!... Put multiple locks on the door, and board up the windows. I don’t want him to save the pretty boy.” He hung up the phone, “You’re all alone. No one to help you, and don't think Murdoc is going to save you. He’s going to be far, far away. “ Sebastian walked away into his room and unzipped a suitcase. He felt it with clothes, gun, and of course money. “Mmhm!” He heard 2d trying to say something then heard the sound of a chair sliding on the hardwood. Then something falling. Sebastian ran out of His room to see 2d on the floor going towards the door. “Oh, you wanna play that game. I got you.” Sebastian lifted 2d and took him to his room and threw him on the bed. 2d looked at Sebastian, then at the bag. He gave up again, He laid his head down, and closed his eyes. Before he fall asleep he remembered what Murdoc said, “ I’ll try my best to get you out that basement, I promise.” Soon, 2d thought before falling asleep. But they weren't going to the basement.


End file.
